Boiling Under
by Punch Drunk Marc
Summary: "We both lost someone we could never replace...We became drawn closer to each other and slowly my mind began to think of him when he wasn't around...I don't why I have these thoughts, but they are only temporary…aren't they?" A "Jutsu" (Natsu X Juvia) story, tragedy slowly brought them together, but what will make them stay?
1. The Spark

I do not own Fairy Tai or any of it's characters, they are a property of Hiro Mashima and his publishers.

For some reason this ship randomly popped into my head and I started to write about it so please enjoy :).

* * *

**Boiling Under**

* * *

**1 Year Ago**

I can still remember the pain I felt that day, I created the rain that poured down that day; no matter how hard I tried it kept falling, maybe I just wanted everyone to know how I felt. Then again, I wasn't exactly hiding my emotions that day either.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" I screamed till my voice gave out, until my throat bled, but that didn't help.

"Juvia calm down!" Erza called to me, she could barely stand up. Elfman & Gajeel had to restrain me, I was so weak that I couldn't free myself from their grip. No matter how hot I made my body, they continued to hold on despite the burns I must have given them.

"NO! It's his fault that Lucy is…that Gray- he could have saved them!" I just didn't understand it at the time, he was THERE he could have done something to stop it. He could have helped them, I just wanted to understand what happened, but in my rage I said things I couldn't take back.

"Stop, It's not his fault." That time it was Mirajane's voice calling out to me, but by this time I couldn't hear anyone by myself.

"You bastard, are you just going to sit there?! Answer me!" He just kneeled there next to their bodies, not saying a word. I know now that he was just as hurt as I was, but back then it only filled me with more rage.

"Bring them back - *sob*- bring him back to me." I stopped struggling and fell to my knees in sorrow the rain came down harder the more I cried. Everyone else stood in silence, we all felt the same thing, but he and I had experienced the worst of it.

In my desperation I let out one last plea. "Please bring them back…Natsu."

…

6 Months Later

It all started with a question from Mirajane, Fairy Tail's barmaid and one it's S-Class wizards.

"Why don't you go talk to him Juvia?"

It caught Juvia completely offguard, she hadn't spoken to Nastu since the day Lucy & Gray died. she didn't want to even though she no longer hated him, she still hadn't fully forgiven him; but something in Mira's words made her get up that day and approach him.

"I don't think I should…" Juvia began to answer meekly

"Oh come on, just go; I'm sure Natsu would like that." Once again her infectious smile began to grab a hold of Juvia, but the rain woman was still reluctant.

"I can't, I still haven't gotten over –" she was going to bring Gray up again, but Mira cut her off with a kick of reality.

"Natsu lost someone that day too Juvia." Mira's voice suddenly shifted to a more serious tone. It frightened Juvia, but deep down she knew Mirajane was right despite her own feelings on the matter.

_She's right_, Juvia began to think to herself, _It's not fair to blame him when he lost someone important as well._

The smile returned to Mira's face, "Maybe you can help one another heal." With that she turned around and walked towards her siblings.

Juvia sat in her stool on the bar and thought about Mira's words.

_I know he lost Lucy too, but…I…I can't… _she started to think of Lucy and Gray. _They were two of Natsu's closest friends, he had to be hurting much more than I was._ With that, Juvia stood up determined and walked to the table Natsu was sitting.

She meekly opened my mouth, still hesitant to talk to him. "Hello, Natsu." she said with a hint of anger.

Natsu turned around, and surprisingly enough he was smiling, almost as if he was happy to see her. "Hey Juvia, how's it going?"

_"How's it going?" We haven't spoken in 6 months and that's what he says to me?_ she thought to herself confused. Before she had time to ponder his question further however, he asked her another question.

"Do you want to go on this mission with me? I think this would be a piece of cake with your water magic." His smile grew wider as he shoved the job request in Juvia's face. she grabbed it from him and read it aloud.

"Help Wanted. Need strong wizards to run bandits out of town." She then looked at the Dragon Slayer quizzically, "How does this job suit me specifically?"

Natsu dodged her question as he continued to smile, "Come on, I'll split the reward money with you." He put his hands together in a prayer like pose and put his head down, "Come on, please?"

Juvia sighed and relented, "Yes I…" Natsu grabbed her hand before she could finish. "Great, thanks Juvia." He said as he clasped her hand in his. "We'll leave in a bit –" his smile grew faint as he continued to talk. "I have something to take care of first."

She nodded at him with a weak smile and watched as he walked out of the guild hall. When Natsu was out of eyesight, Juvia walked back to the bar.

"So how did it go?" Mirajane asked Juvia as she walked towards her. "Did you two talk?"

"Not really." She answered softly, "He asked me to go on a mission with him."

"Well that'll be nice for the both of you, you'll be able to clear the air about things."

"Yes I suppose we will." Juvia gave Mira a faint smile.

About an hour or so later Natsu returned to the guild hall, his things fully packed for the mission. He walked towards Juvia with his usual smile, but something was off.

He extended his hand towards her as she sat at the bar. "Ready to go?"

"Yes I am, let's go." she got up, ignoring Natsu's hand and stood a bit far off from him. He continued however smile as he led the way out of the guild hall. Soon they arrived at Magnolia's train station and boarded the train to their destination.

Natsu sat on the left side of the aisle and Juvia sat on the right side. It was an uneasy ride to say the least, Natsu was passed out due to his motion sickness and Juvia looked out of the window she was sitting next to.

As the she looked at the passing scenary, she began to reminisce on the times had with Gray, Lucy, & Natsu and the various missions we had together along with Erza.

Things had changed after Gray & Lucy passed, Erza took a leave of absence for a few months and had only recently returned. Mirajane became more active in missions and stern, & Master Makarov had all but completely cut himself from Fairy Tail. _Everyone was hurting_ Juvia thought to herself. Her body began to heat up in anger as she looked over to travel companion, _Everyone except Natsu._

_I know Mira told me that he lost someone as well, but he sure didn't act like he had_. Her rage began to build, _He was still just as cheerful as he always was, almost like nothing happened._ _How can he be so calm? It's his fault that they…_ she quickly stopped that train of thought and began to think of something else as the ride dragged on, it was no surprise that her mind began to think of Gray. She soon drifted off to sleep.

…

After a few hours the train stopped in Shirotsume Town. Juvia felt herself being shaken and slowly opened her eyes to see Natsu standing over her, his hand on her shoulder.

"Juvia, wake up, we're here."

Juvia quickly got up and walked out of the train, this confused Natsu. _What's up with her?_ He thought to himself, he then shrugged his shoulders and followed her out of the train. He found where she was standing and walked towards her, stretching his arms.

"Ready to go find those bandits?" He said sort of excited.

Juvia however was not amused, "Yes, let's just go." She said slightly irritated as Natsu led the way towards the bandit's hideout in the woods.

Juvia kept a very wide berth from her fellow guild mate, his happy demeanor continued to get under her skin despite what Mira said. _I knew coming here with him was a terrible idea. _

The silence was more than a bit uncomfortable, but Natsu soon broke it. "You know this is the town where Happy & I took this book from some creepy guy called Duke Everlue." He pointed to a vacant lot to his left as they continued to walk. "That's where his mansion was."

Juvia heard Natsu, but she didn't care. That is until the next words came out of Natsu's mouth.

His voice was somber, "That was also Lucy's 1st job."

…

* * *

**Well here is the 1st chapter, let me know what you guys think of it :).**


	2. Do You Hate Me?

Juvia's eyes opened wide when he told her this. She looked at the site that Natsu had pointed at. _Why did he tell me this? _She thought to herself. It made no sense to her. Natsu then spoke again, "She was so new to this, she mostly screamed the whole time. It was so annoying haha." He chuckled to himself.

This irritated Juvia as she clenched her fist. She opened her mouth to speak as the two entered the forest.

"Hey, Nat-"Natsu cut her off.

"Shhh, hide behind one of those trees." He pointed at the trees to his immediate right, once Juvia had found sufficient cover Natsu pointed in front of them to a small clearing with two big men guarding the entrance to a medium sized hut.

"Is that where the bandits are?" Juvia asked without looking at him.

"Yeah." He then moved closer to Juvia, making her a bit uneasy, "You make it drizzle on them to get their attention, then I'll sneak up from behind and take them out."

Juvia nodded as Natsu moved into position. Once he was in place he gave Juvia the thumbs up. She nodded and created a small rain cloud over the two guards. A few drops fell onto the two.

"The hell?" One of the guards reacted, "Is it raining?"

Before his fellow guard could reply to his question…

BAM! POW!

Natsu knocked out the guards effortlessly, Juvia was sort of impressed; but that turned to slight irritation when she saw Natsu enter the hideout without her.

She followed him inside to see that he had started a full on brawl with the bandits. He was obviously outnumbered but he kept fighting.

Juvia moved to help him but she was caught off guard by one the bandits standing in the doorway. He held a sword over his head and smirked sadistically. "Say good night girlie."

"Juvia!" Natsu knocked out two more bandits as he made a beeline for Juvia.

SLASH!

Juvia opened her eyes to see Natsu standing over her, holding the blade in his hand. The blood dripped onto the floor next to Juvia.

"What are you doing?" She yelled, "That wouldn't have hurt me, I'm made of water remember!"

Natsu smirked, "Sorry haha, I just reacted. I didn't have time to think."

Juvia looked astonished as Natsu took out the thug holding the sword, he smiled at her one last time before taking care of the rest of the bandits.

…

Natsu & Juvia soon found a small cabin and decided to rest there before going to collect the reward the next morning. Natsu told Juvia that it belonged to Kaby Melon, the benefactor for his mission in the town a couple years ago.

Juvia emerged from the shower and saw that Natsu was nowhere in sight. _Where did he go?_

She searched the cabin but saw him nowhere, for reason's she couldn't fathom at the time, she went outside to look for him. She thought it was time to ask him the question that had been floating on her mind for a while.

She walked around the forest until she saw Natsu. He was standing on a small hill that overlooked the town, the moon shined brightly that night, Juvia thought it was beautiful. She made her way to hill and stood a good distance away from the Dragon Slayer.

"Natsu." She began sternly

"Yeah?"

"Why did you want me to come with you on this mission? It's obvious that you could have handled those bandits yourself."

There was a few brief moments of silence as the wind howled through the trees. Natsu then spoke.

"I wanted to talk to you, and I thought getting you to come on this mission with me would be the best way."

"Why couldn't you just talk to me at the guild hall?"

"I needed the privacy, and" he paused for a moment "I thought you still hated me. I mean I am the reason Lucy & Gray are dead." He turned around to face Juvia, and the smile on his face made her blood boil.

"How can you stand there and smile after saying that? Don't you feel any remorse for what happened to them?!" Her body began to boil.

"Remorse? Yeah, I guess, but it was a year ago. I guess I just got over it."

That last sentence echoed in her mind like a recording on an infinite loop. He couldn't believe he just said that about them. How he carelessly casted aside two of his closest friends, her love. Her body boiled so much that steam erupted from her body, the look of hate in her eyes was more ferocious than Mira's or Erza's, but Natsu continued to smile.

Her body turned completely into water and she rushed Natsu, scalding hot water crashed into the Dragon Slayers body but her barely nudged. Juvia eventually became solid again and began to beat on Natsu's chest with pure hatred as tears began fall from her eyes. And as expected, rain began to pour from the sky.

"YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD!" she yelled through her tears, "I…JUVIA hates you, JUVIA HATES YOU SO MUCH! How could you be so cruel, they were your friends, your guild mates; you don't care what happened to them?" Her punches slowly became weaker.

"Because of you, Lucy is…My Gray…is-"she cried harder as the rain fell, "Juvia hates you. Juvia-"she stopped speaking when she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her body. They were warm…but she could also feel pain.

She felt water drop on her head, but it wasn't from the rain…they were tears, Natsu's tears.

"I know you hate me. I don't blame you." She could hear the regret and sorrow in his voice.

"Natsu…" she said softly as he continued to speak.

"I tried to just keep moving on after they died, that's why I kept smiling and acting like everything was fine, but I couldn't do that anymore. They were my friends, we were a team; and I let them down. I couldn't face them, and I couldn't face you." He then looked her in the eye, "But, I made a promise; and I'm going to keep it."

Natsu paused and let go of Juvia, although she still stood close to him.

Juvia couldn't believe what she was hearing, "What promise?"

Natsu looked at her and told her his tale.

…

The rain fell heavily on the night Gray & Lucy died. No one in the guild knew why; except for Natsu, he could tell with each word the enraged Juvia threw at him; the rain was her doing. He could hear her words but the shock of the incident made him unresponsive. That is until he heard Lucy's voice.

"Nat…su." She said weakly, her time was obviously short but she didn't care, she had something to say.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked with a look of slight astonishment and relief, "You're o-"Lucy cut him off.

"Listen…to me Natsu." She struggled through the pain, "I…know you don't deal to well with loss." *cough* *cough*.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled worriedly grabbing her hand, she squeezed it back with the last of her strength. "Don't talk we can save you and Gray, just hang on."

Lucy smiled as she started to cry, she shook her head at him slowly, "No…you can't, we won't last too much longer, promise me Natsu, promise me you won't lose your smile. You're the only one who can raise Fairy Tail's spirits."

Natsu's eyes grew misty, "But Lucy I…"

She looked at him angrily, "Promise me Natsu, if you're sad, then who can the others look to?"

He wiped the tears from his eyes, and nodded his head; the smile returned to Lucy's face. "Good…and promise me something else."

"What?"

"Promise me you'll look after Juvia, for Gray's sake. Never leave her side…protect her."

He didn't really understand why at the time but he agreed nonetheless. He then looked at Gray who just simply lifted his index finger into the air, symbolizing the promise and Fairy Tail.

With her words heeded, Lucy slowly began to loosen her grip on Natsu's hand as her life faded. The smile still on her face as she died.

Natsu could only sit in shock as his friends passed away.

…

Juvia felt ashamed as she heard Natsu's story. He was honoring their friend's memories, while she was stuck in anger. She then began to think of the burden Natsu must have been carrying all this time, acting like everything was fine when it clearly wasn't. Juvia began to hate herself for her actions earlier.

"You hadn't talked to me since they died, and even when you accepted this job I knew you were holding back. So I said those things to get to release all of your anger. I felt if you had an outlet for all of your problems that you would be able to smile again."

Juvia eyes widened as she began to protest, "But Juvia…I was being a fool, you were the one who should have released your anger. I should have realized how much you were hurting, you lost them as well; I was being selfish."

Natsu smirked and turned around as the rain continued to pour, "Do you know where I went before this mission?" He looked up with a warm smile. "I visited Lucy's grave."

Juvia's eyes opened in disbelief.

"I go there every day, I visit Gray's too."

"You do? Why?" she didn't understand.

"To talk mostly. I think they get lonely, being there by themselves. So I go to keep them company sometimes. They miss the guild and everyone in it, just as much as we miss them." He turned around and his eyes fell on Juvia once more, "Maybe we can go there together when we get back." He smiled warmly at her.

Juvia placed her hand over her heart and returned his smile, her emotions causing the rain to subside. Without thinking, she stepped forward and grabbed his hand. Before she knew what was happening he wrapped his arms around her again.

She hadn't noticed it before, but something about this made her feel safe…and warm. She felt the same way when she was with Gray, but somehow this felt better.

She looked up at Natsu and smiled, she then moved her lips closer to his. Their lips began to part and they merged in a passionate kiss as the rain clouds split open, letting the moon shine upon the rain woman and the dragon.

* * *

**Well Part 2 is done, let me know what you guys think :) Part 3 will be up soon.**


	3. The Morning After

Juvia awoke the next morning in bed, her head and hand laying upon Natsu's chest. When she noticed the position she was in her face turned bright red and she quickly rose from the bed embarrassed. She moved so fast that she almost forgot that she was completely naked.

"Ahh-"she quickly covered her mouth so as to not wake Natsu, who was sleeping with his mouth wide open and slightly drooling, his left hanging over the edge of the bed. Juvia began to smile as she looked at him.

_He looks so adorable._ Her face grew red again, _Wait what am I saying? _She looked at the sleeping Dragon Slayer once more. _But Natsu & I we most definitely… _She shook her head vigorously back and forth as she thought of last night.

_I need to get some fresh air._

She put on clothes and began to walk towards the door but something told her to look down before she walked outside. She looked down and saw that she wasn't wearing her clothes…but Natsu's vest.

"Eeep!" she shrieked, she then covered her mouth again and looked at Natsu, hoping she didn't wake him.

"Mmmm…" Natsu began to stir, Juvia began to shake worriedly, "Stop eating all the meat…Happy." He grumbled as he turned over.

Juvia sighed, relieved that he was still sleeping. She walked to where her clothes were laying and pulled off Natsu's vest. She couldn't help but sniff it as moved across her nose.

_It smells nice._ She stood there for a few more moments sniffing it before getting a hold of herself and putting her on clothes on. Finally, she made her way outside.

The breeze was nice and light as it moved across her body. She moved towards the hill that she & Natsu stoop atop the previous night and looked out. The sun was beginning to rise, giving the countryside a luscious orange hue. Juvia then looked into the sky.

_Natsu & I definitely..._ she touched her lips as she thought of the previous night. _We definitely kissed, and we…_ she became light headed when she thought of what happened after and she blushed once more. She then placed her hands over her face and whimpered a bit. _Why? Why did I do that? How could I face Gray after what I did?_ Her face turned to a brighter shade of red. _That was…my 1__st__ time. I was saving myself for Gray, but…he died. I've disgraced him, I've disgraced my love…but, it felt good._

As she realized what thoughts were running through her head, she shook her head violently. No, was a moment of weakness, that's all. We were both caught up in our emotions and got carried away. She then raised her fist in the air triumphantly after coming to this conclusion. "Yes, that's all it was!" she yelled smiling, "Just a moment of weakness."

"What was?" she heard a voice behind her and she froze in fear…it was Natsu.

She turned around to face him, her heart racing out of terror, she had no idea what to say to him, but he looked like he had something to say.

"Hey, Juvia-"He scratched his head as he tried to get the words out, but Juvia cut him off.

"Are you ready? We should hurry to the station or we'll miss the train back to Magnolia heheh." She gave him and an uncomfortable smile coupled with an equally uncomfortable laugh as she made her way back to the cabin to get her things.

She brushed past Natsu in a hurry, leaving him confused…and a little distraught.

…

On the train the silence was more than a little awkward. Natsu was once again out of it due to his motion sickness while Juvia was anxiously sitting across from him, looking out of the window.

_It was nothing, just one night. We were both hurting and needed that release._ She kept thinking to herself over and over. _But if that's what happened,_ she looked the nauseous Natsu, _why do I keep thinking about it?_

The train pulled into Magnolia station, but this time it was Juvia's turn to awaken Natsu. She reached out her hand, pulling it back briefly, before moving it forward again. Lightly brushing her hand across the Dragon Slayer's cheek.

"Natsu, wake up. We're back in Magnolia."

Natsu slowly opened his eyes and saw Juvia over him. He smiled weakly and rose up, startling Juvia. He rubbed his eyes but before he could speak Juvia had already arisen from her seat and gathered her things.

"We should hurry back to the guild hall before the train leaves again." She said nervously as she quickly moved out.

Once again feeling a little sad, Natsu grabbed his bag and followed her.

Natsu burst into the guild hall with his usual sunny disposition Juvia rushing past him towards Cana, "We're back!" he yelled as his friends yelled back happy to see him back.

"Welcome back Natsu, how was the mission?" Mirajane asked with her always warm smile.

"Oh hey Mira, it was alright. Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked as he approached the bar. Mira looked slightly surprised but she nodded and pointed to a room behind a bar. "Sure, come on. Lisanna can you cover for me for a little bit?" She called to her sister who was playing with Happy.

"Yeah, sure sis." She answered happily as she made her behind the bar.

At a table a small distance from the bar, Juvia sat next to Cana who was engaging in her usual pastime…drinking. Juvia looked at the empty glasses on the table, 20 of them in total, but knowing Cana the way she did, she was nowhere near tipsy.

After downing her 21st glass, Cana turned and looked at her friend. "Hey Juvia how was the mission?"

Juvia looked down uncomfortably, "It…was alright." Cana could sense her friend's unease, "Ok, what happened?"

Juvia opened her mouth to speak. "Well…"

"You and Juvia did WHAT?!" Mira exclaimed from the back room.

"Keep your voice down Mira, you want the whole guild to hear?" Natsu said irritated.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Mira said regaining her composure. "But still-"she looked at him mischievously "You're such a bad boy Natsu."

Natsu blushed a bit at Mira's remark, "Stop, it's not like that."

Cana stared at Juvia in complete shock. Her face red, but it wasn't from the alcohol. Juvia's face was equally as red as she rubbed hands and looked down. "Don't just sit there, say something." She angrily said to her friend.

Cana sat back and collected herself, "Well, how was it?"

Juvia's face turned as red a tomato at Cana's question. "What?!" she exclaimed as if she didn't understand her question.

"How was it?" Cana asked again, "It was you're 1st time right?"

"Well…"

Mira's face grew redder by the second as Natsu explained the night in question. Pushing against furniture, forcible pulling off of clothes, holding hands, and more than a little biting. Mira's head grew steamy just thinking about it.

"Wow, I knew he was raised by a dragon, but I had no idea that Natsu was such an animal in the sack." Cana smiled lustfully.

"How good he is in bed isn't the issue here." Juvia began to protest, "I don't know what to do now."

"What do you mean?" Mira asked after her thoughts had calmed down.

"This morning, things just became really awkward between us. I thought we talked things out and got passed it, but every time I tried to talk to her she brushed me off." Natsu looked down at the ground regretfully, "You think she still hates me?" he asked as he looked up at Mira.

"Do you regret it?" Cana asked bluntly.

"Do I what?" Juvia asked confused.

"Do you regret doing what you did that night?"

"Yes…I…No…I…I don't know." Juvia placed her hands on her head trying to sort through her thoughts, but that only made her brain hurt.

"What's holding you back? It seems obvious that you feel something for Natsu."

"I don't…I…"

"It's Gray isn't it?"

"Just give her time Natsu. Juvia doesn't hate you, she just needs some time to sort things out for herself. Give it a minute, I know she'll come around." Mira smiled at him warmly, washing away his insecurities.

Juvia opened her eyes with a look of realization.

Cana called for another glass as she continued to talk to Juvia, "You're torturing yourself because you're afraid of what Gray would think."

Juvia's face tried to deny it, but deep down she knew Cana was right. No matter what feelings she had towards Natsu now, they were outweighed by her feelings for Gray. The indecision felt like a huge boulder on her back and she had no idea how to get it off.

"What do I do?" she asked Cana, her eyes misting over.

"I'm sure that above all, Gray wants you to be happy Juvia; but if you doubt that maybe you should go talk to him yourself."

Natsu stood up and hugged Mira, thanking her for the advice, they then walked out of the back room and towards the others.

_Talk to him? _Juvia thought of her friends words. _But Gray is… _her eyes widened when she began to think of Natsu's words from the other day. Juvia looked distraught "I guess I'll have to visit his grave." Saying those words hurt her a bit, but she had to do it if she wanted to move forward with her life.

Cana looked at her and smiled, "You can do it, don't be afraid."

Juvia stood up determined and nodded. "You're right, I have to do this. Thank you Cana."

"Hey, what are friends for."

With that Juvia smiled one last time at her friend, and headed out of the guild hall. The timing couldn't have been better as Natsu made his way to the table she was sitting.

"Hey Juvia!" Natsu called but she didn't hear him as she stepped out of the guild hall.

"Let her go Natsu." Cana called behind him, "There is something she has to do and she can't face you until she does." Natsu relented and sat with Cana as he waited for Juvia to return.

…

In a forest past Fairy Hills, the girl's dormitory, Juvia could see a clearing where two tombstones stood. One of the read:

"Lucy Heartfilia, Celestial Wizard with Fairy Tail's heart locked within her."

The other, which Juvia had come to visit read.

"Gray Fullbuster, though his exterior was cold, his heart burned bright."

Juvia stood looking at the gravestone for what seemed like forever before parting her lips, her eyes misting over. She could barely get her words out.

"Hi…Gray."

…

* * *

**Part 3 is done and ready to be read. let me know what you guys think :)**


	4. Don't Look Back

It began raining as the wizards of Fairy Tail lounged inside the guild hall.

"Wow, I didn't know it was supposed to rain today." Mira said pleasantly surprised as she looked out the window.

Everyone else felt the uneasiness of the rain, but soon ignored it, returning to their rambunctious nature. Everyone except Cana & Natsu, they also found it odd that the rain started falling out of nowhere, but unlike the others they knew of it source.

They exchanged looks of sorrow and Cana soon went back to drinking, this time on her 30th glass. Natsu on the other hand went outside, gazing at the sky as the rain fell onto his face. He closed his eyes, he could feel the pain and mourning behind it. It fell the same as it did that night.

_Juvia._

…

Juvia stood silent for a few moments as she stood at Gray's gravestone. "Gray." It was the 5th time she said his name aloud, almost as if she expected his to rise from his coffin, but she knew it was just a fantasy.

"I…I'm sorry I haven't come to see you." She said nervously. She fidgeted about, unsure of what to say. She had dreaded coming to this place, it reminded her of what she lost. Everything she thought she knew was lying in a plot 6 feet under her, and she wasn't ready to face it. But she persevered.

"How…how have you been?" she asked the tombstone as if she expected an answer. "I've been alright, the guild has been doing pretty well since you went away." A small smile appeared on Juvia's face, "Erza recently returned from her sabbatical," however the smile began to fade, "but she only comes to accept job requests, she hardly talks to anyone anymore. Master Makarov only comes out to attend Guild Master Meetings & Mira has started going on missions." Juvia clutched her hand to her chest.

"I miss you so much…both of you." She said as she quickly glanced at Lucy's gravestone. "I thought I was ready to face the both of you, I thought I could come here and be calm like Natsu-"Juvia began to sob, "but I can't. I still can't bring myself to think of you two…it hurts too much. What am I even doing here? Talking to gravestones, I must be crazy." She turned around to leave but she was stopped by a voice.

"Leaving so soon?"

Juvia's eyes opened in shock as she turned around towards the graves. There Lucy & Gray stood on top of their gravesites, smiling at her. Juvia began to cry harder as she ran to them, hugging both of them. She thought it was an illusion that she may have gotten sick during her mission, but she didn't care. In that moment her dear friends were alive and speaking to her.

"Why are you crying?" Gray said to her as she backed away from hugging the two. She wiped the tears from her eyes, "I…thought you two were….gone forever." She said through her sobs. Gray put his head on top of her head. "Well we're not so stop crying." He smirked at her.

Juvia managed to smile, "Oh Gray."

"How have you been?" Lucy asked her friend.

"I've been getting along ok." Juvia answered with a smile still wiping tears. The three began to talk about a multitude of things as the rain began to subside. They talked about the state of the guild, the weather, Fiore and tons of other topics, the three of them laughing and talking like old times. Juvia was enjoying herself for the 1st time in a while, that is until Lucy asked her a certain question.

"Where's Natsu?"

Juvia froze and looked down at her feet ashamed. "Why do you want to know about him?"

"Well he always comes here so I thought you finally decided to come here with him." Lucy answered slightly confused.

Juvia looked at her friends regretfully. "I have something to tell you two…especially you Gray."

Lucy & Gray looked at each other confused, Gray shrugging his shoulders. They turned their attention back to Juvia. "Ok, shoot."

Juvia let out a deep sigh and told her about the events that had fell upon her and Natsu over the past year. How she made it appoint to avoid the Dragon Slayer, blaming him for their deaths but she slowly began to open back up. She told them of their recent mission, and lastly she told them of the night they spent together; oddly enough the more she talked about Natsu, the more she blushed and smiled.

"That's what happened." She finished.

There was an awkward silence for a moment, none of the three wizards saying a word. Lucy & Gray looked at each other once more, smiles crept onto their faces as they suddenly burst into laughter. Juvia opened her eyes, thoroughly confused at what was going on in front of her.

"What's so funny?"

"Is that all that happened?" Lucy asked still laughing. "We thought something serious had happened."

"This is serious!" Juvia protested, her face red.

"Well it sounds like to me that you have taken a liking to the idiot." Gray remarked with a smirk on his face.

Juvia looked as Gray ashamed, thinking he was angry with her. "No Gray, it's not like that. I still-"Gray cut her off, placing his hand on her head.

"Look Juvia, it's ok. You don't have to worry about me." He said with a smile.

"But-"

"I'm just glad you're happy. I'd actually be angry if you and Natsu WEREN'T hitting it off."

Juvia looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"

"You didn't know?" Lucy answered slightly confused.

"Know what?"

"You're all he talks about when he comes here." Gray said to a shocked Juvia.

"What?"

"Is there something clogging your ears or something?" Gray asked slightly irritated. "Natsu never shuts up about you."

"Yeah." Lucy added. "It's always Juvia this, Juvia that. You'd think you stopped the sun from falling out of the sky." She smiled at her still confused rain woman.

"But why?"

"Well at 1st he said it had to do with the promise he made, but I guess over time he started to get feelings for you."

Gray put his hands behind his head, "Yeah, you should have seen him before you two went on the mission. The idiot kept smiling that dumb smile of his the whole time he talked to us, it was really annoying." She closed his eyes and gave a smug smirk as he looked into the sky. "That guy, he always was too dumb to stay sad."

"Do you like him?" Lucy abruptly asked Juvia.

Juvia's face grew red, she looked at Lucy then back at Gray as if he was going to disapprove. "Well do you like him or not?" Gray asked irritated.

"I…I don't really know. I definitely feel SOMETHING when I'm around him, but I can't really figure out what it is."

Lucy chuckled, "Well, have you talked to him about it?"

"No I haven't."

"Why not?"

"Because I-"she once again looked at Gray.

"Are you still worried about how I feel? I told you as long as you're happy I'm fine."

"I know but-"

"Juvia!" Gray's tone turned serious, he walked towards the frightened water wizard and gave her a hug. She burrowed herself into his chest, she had missed him so much, and she inhaled as much of his scent as she could as he spoke.

"If you don't take this chance, you may regret it for the rest of your life." He rested his head on top of hers. "You being happy with someone else is way better than you holding a torch for a dead man. Don't torture yourself." He then kissed her forehead.

Tears fell down Juvia's face as she listened to Gray's words, he stepped back towards Lucy; the pair smiling at their friend.

Juvia wiped the tears from her face and smiled at her two friends. "Thank you, Lucy…Gray. Thank you so much."

Lucy smiled wide, "Don't mention it, that's what friends are for right?"

Juvia simply nodded.

"Now don't you think you should go tell him how you feel?" Lucy asked pointing behind the trees.

Juvia looked confused and turned around to her surprise she saw Natsu coming up the hill. She turned around towards Lucy & Gray astonished "How did you-"to even her greater surprise, Lucy & Gray were now gone as if they had never even been there. She stared at their gravestones confused.

"Juvia!" Natsu called running towards her. "Are you alright?" he asked as he walked next to her.

"Yes…I'm fine." She answered disconnected still analyzing the graves.

"You talked to Lucy & Gray?"

Juvia turned around and smiled at him, "Yes, I did."

Natsu looked up at the sky, it was dusk. "Well, let's head back to the guild. It's getting late."

"Ok." Juvia agreed as the two began to walk.

"Juvia!" she heard a voice called her as Natsu continued to walk ahead, Juvia turned around and saw Lucy & Gray once again standing on their graves. Lucy waving at her friend.

"Don't be a stranger alright! Gets kinda lonely up here. Make sure you bring Natsu next time too!" he smiled wide, Gray giving his usual cocky smirk.

"I will!" she called back waving.

"Juvia come on, we won't be able to see if it gets dark!" Natsu called a small ways away.

"Sorry! I'm coming!" she yelled as she ran to catch up. When she reached him the two began walking side by side again.

"Who were you talking to?" Natsu asked confused as they made their way to the Fairy Hills gate.

"No one." Juvia replied smiling.

Natsu still looked at her confused, "Alright, well…you want to visit them tomorrow, together?" Natsu asked nervously.

Juvia nodded, "Yes, I'm sure Lucy & Gray would like that…I would too."

"Alright." Natsu smiled wide showing his white teeth. Juvia playfully pushed him away. "What are you smiling for?" she asked with a small smile.

Natsu regained his bearings and started walking again, "Oh nothing haha."

"Hey Natsu?" Juvia called steadily walking closer to him.

"Yeah?" Natsu answered also walking closer to Juvia.

"When we get back to the guild hall-"

"Yeah?"

"I want to talk to you about something." She blushed looking away as she slowly moved her right arm towards him.

"Really?" Natsu's face was red as he moved his left arm, grabbing Juvia's hand as their fingers slowly interlocked. He then scratched his cheek nervously with his free index finger. "I wanted to talk to you about something too."

Natsu & Juvia looked into each other's eyes, exchanging warm smiles as they walked back towards the guild hall, their hands joined as one.

...

* * *

**There it is, the ending of Boiling Under. How was it? Let me know what you guys think. R&R :)**


	5. Extra Chapter: I Don't Want To Be Alone

**WARNING: This chapter is rated M for sexual content so if reading that kind of stuff isn't your thing I suggest you stop reading NOW!**

* * *

**This chapter takes place between chapters 2 & 3. Taking place right after they kissed at the end of chapter 2, but before she woke up in bed with him in chapter 3. This deals with the night they had sex and all the feelings involved with it.**

* * *

Juvia slowly backed away from Natsu, their lips parting from each other as the stood in the moonlight. Juvia covered her lips with her hand and looked at Natsu ashamed.

"I...I'm sorry Natsu." She stammered. "I shouldn't have-"At that instant Natsu ran towards Juvia, wrapping his arms around the slightly frightened rain woman as he pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes wide open, began to slowly close as she let the moment wash over her.

Once again Juvia & Natsu engaged in a heated kiss as they made their way back to the cabin, once they were inside the two wizards slammed against the wall in the throes of their passion, knocking over a nearby lamp.

As their making out became more furious, Natsu grabbed Juvia's hand pinning it against the wall as hi lips moved to her neck.

"Juvia." He said her name softly as she writhed with pleasure.

"Please, no more words." Juvia moaned. "Just make me forget the pain…I don't want to feel anything right now Natsu." She said her breaths becoming stifled as Natsu continued his work.

Her inhibitions gone, Natsu began to slowly unbutton her coat as he moved his lips down the rain woman's, soft skin. It was smooth to the touch, and delicious to the taste. While not what he originally intended to do on this mission, Natsu needed this…they both did.

Before he unbuttoned the last of her coat he looked her in the eyes. Juvia looked at him disappointed, not wanting him to stop, but she could see the serious look in his eyes. "Are you sure about this Juvia?" Natsu asked as he held the last button of her coat.

She placed her hand on his face and smiled, "What did I just say? Please, Natsu I want…no, I need this. Please, let me feel something other than pain & hate for once."

Natsu heard her words and nodded. Unbuttoning her jacket fully, throwing it against the wall behind him as he began to attack her body again with his lips. He once again began to lick her neck as she moaned, taking off the Dragon Slayers signature vest as she felt his chest.

He moved back up to her mouth, his hands moving towards the rain woman's breasts, cupping them in his hands as he played with them. Juvia tried to moan but her voice was muffled as Natsu's tongue entered her mouth. Their tongues rolled around in each other's mouths fighting for position as Natsu continued to fondle her breasts.

Natsu then ripped off her bra, exposing Juvia's bare breasts. He stopped kissing Juvia who moved her head forward begging for more. He stared in awe of the bountiful orbs in front of him as Juvia's face grew red.

"Don't stare at them, it's embarrassing." She said looking away from him.

Natsu moved his hands slowly towards her, placing his finger on her pink peaks. The warm sensation sent a shock up Juvia's spine.

"What are you embarrassed for?" He asked as he fondled her bare nipple. Juvia bit her finger as the pleasure washed over her.

"They're beautiful."

He slowly moved his mouth towards them, sticking his tongue out as he inched closer.

"Wait Natsu I'm sensitive. Ahh!" Juvia exclaimed as Natsu's mouth latched on.

Juvia could hardly contain herself as she let out a load moan. Natsu's mouth was making her feel light headed as he licked and sucked on her nipples, this only increased as he moved his hands towards her navy blue panties.

He rubbed his free hand up and down the gate that blocked her entrance, her hole already wet. Juvia tried to hold on to herself but it was all for naught when Natsu pressed his teeth down on her nipple. A shot of pure pleasure & pain shot throughout Juvia's body, her panties getting even wetter. She grabbed his hair for dear life as her orgasm reached its peak.

When she came down her breathing was heavy, she had never experienced anything like that before. Natsu came up from her breasts and looked at her with a smirk on his face.

"You came so quickly, but we haven't even started yet."

Juvia looked away from him, her face once again red as a ripened apple.

"I'm still a virgin." She said slightly afraid.

Natsu's eyes widened at this revelation, he had no idea that Juvia was a virgin. He knew she wasn't promiscuous, but he never imagined that she was still pure. He looked at her ashamed, he didn't wanna take her first from her.

Their bodies still against the wall, Juvia could tell that Natsu was hesitating. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Do you not want to proceed because I'm a virgin? Does that make me unattractive?"

"No that's not it-"Natsu began, "It's just that your first time should be special, I don't want to take advantage of that." He looked down sorrowfully.

Juvia wrapped her arms around his neck, causing him to look up at her smiling face. "It's ok Natsu, really. Like I told you before, I just want to feel something other than sadness tonight." She parted her lips and kissed his, Natsu wrapping his arms around her body, her breasts squeezing against his chest.

She moved her head back as their merged saliva fell onto the floor of the cabin. "Please, keep going." She smiled and blushed as Natsu picked her up and moved to the dresser.

He sat her down and slowly removed her moist underwear. Once her womanhood was exposed, Juvia quickly crossed her legs her face crimson.

"This is embarrassing." She said quietly as Natsu separated her legs, exposing her vagina. She covered her face in embarrassment as Natsu looked at her twitching entrance. "Please stop staring at it." She whimpered.

Natsu smiled at the cute Rain woman as he pried her hands from her face. He kissed her lips, slowly moving down her body until her ended up at the bottom again. He breathed on it, making Juvia quiver as his tongue entered her.

Juvia grabbed his head, running her fingers through his pink locks as Natsu continued to lick her spilling juices. Juvia's body began to jerk about but Natsu's head kept up with her as she wrapped her legs around her head.

"Ahhh." She let out moan after moan as he continued his assault on her body. Finding it unfair that she was the only one being pleasured, Juvia kicked Natsu off of her, causing him to fall onto the bed. He sat up confused as Juvia moved from the dresser and kneeled before him.

She grabbed the waistband of his pants, slowly removing them as his erection began more and more visible, it stood up straight once Juvia fully removed his pants. She stared at it as it twitched, she was in awe. She had never fully seen a man's penis before outside of the dirty movies she watched in anticipation for the day she could please her beloved Gray.

Natsu looked at her as she stared at his length. "Juvia are you…nnngh." He twitched as she suddenly grabbed him, slowly stroking him as she continued to examine his piece. "It's so big." She said low as she continued to stroke it. Natsu moaned as he felt Juvia's soft hands on his cock.

Juvia leaned in and smelled his musk. _So this is what a man truly smells like_, she thought to herself as she slowly became lightheaded. She was intoxicated as she felt his balls with her left hand. Natsu's moans had become addicting to her, she wanted to hear more of them, she wanted to feel like she mattered to someone.

"You…nnnh…know Juvia, you don't…ahh…have to do that." Natsu still feeling slightly uneasy as she continued to play with him.

She smirked lustfully, "It's not fair that I'm the only one that gets to feel good Natsu." She stuck out her tongue and touched his tip, covering it with a coat of saliva before she slid her mouth over him.

Natsu's eyes rolled back in pleasure as Juvia bobbed her head up and down, using every technique she had seen and read on the subject of oral sex.

Natsu fell back on to his elbows as Juvia continued her work. _Is she really a virgin?_ Natsu thought to himself as Juvia once again started licking every inch of him. She then grabbed her breasts and wrapped them around his cock.

"Agh!" the sudden action caused Natsu to exclaim in pleasure. Juvia smiled, she didn't know what had come over her, but her head was only filled with pleasing the Dragon Slayer. She moved her bountiful bosom up and down his cock as she used her mouth to cover and loosed length.

Natsu gripped the bed sheets as he felt his orgasm coming. "Juvia!" he shouted as he let his load loose in her mouth.

Juvia's mouth opened wide as she felt his seed rush into her mouth, it caught her off guard there was so much of it. She coughed as Natsu looked at her worried. "Juvia are you alright?" he asked feeling regret.

She smiled at him, "I'm fine, I just wasn't expecting that." She looked at the white she had spilled on her body and the ground. _So this is cum?_ Feeling curious she wiped a small amount off of her chest and licked it. _It's salty, but also sort of sweet,_ she thought as she licked some more.

Suddenly Natsu grabbed her and through her onto the bed, her legs spread open. The moment had arrived, the moment she had long envisioned with Gray was now being shared with Natsu. She didn't know how to react, Gray was gone, but she still felt devoted to him. She just didn't want to feel alone anymore, feel angry, feel scared. All the emotions she felt when he died, she didn't want to feel them anymore.

Natsu bent over her, waiting for her permission to proceed. He looked into her eyes as her legs rested on his. "Juvia-"she put her finger on his lips shutting him up as she simply nodded.

"Make me feel good Natsu, but please be gentle." She said her eyes misty.

Natsu smiled back at her as he slid his length inside of her opening. Juvia gripped the bed sheets and bit her left index finger, trying to stop herself from screaming in pain. Her hymen being broken as the blood flowed out. _It's hot…and it hurts._ She thought to herself as tears rolled down her face

"Are you alright?" Natsu asked concerned.

"I'm fine." She answered as a couple more tears rolled down her cheeks, "I just have to get used to it. You can move."

Natsu followed her command and began to move inside her, causing her more pain that eventually turned into pleasure. Her moans of ecstasy were all the Dragon Slayer needed to see she was alright.

Juvia could feel her head turning into mush as Natsu continued to thrust faster and faster inside of her. Sweat dripping from their bodies, Juvia wrapped her legs around Natsu's waist pulling him further into her. Natsu bent over, his chest crushing Juvia's breasts as she wrapped her arms around him.

She had never felt pleasure like this before, it drove her wild. She had no idea that sex was this good, this liberating. All of her negative feelings began to wash away and all she could think about was Natsu's probe inside of her.

"Natsu…kiss me." She said, her pants of pleasure breaking up her words. Natsu and Juvia's tongues became one as their moans also accompanied their movement. As his thrusts became more rapid, Juvia could feel her second orgasm bubbling to the surface.

She gripped Natsu's hair as he continued to kiss her, slowly moving her hands to his back. As she felt her orgasm creeping closer, she dug her nails into his back as her moans turned into full on screams of satisfaction.

"Yes Natsu! Don't stop please!" her words and moans becoming more frequent as her orgasm approached, "I don't want to feel lonely anymore, I don't want to hate anymore, please stay inside me! Just for this night I want the world to stop spinning! I just want to be happy again! Please give me something to feel!"

"I'm right here Juvia." Natsu answered as he continued to thrust inside her, his orgasm also reaching upon him. "I'll never leave you."

"I'm almost there." Juvia exclaimed, no longer able to hold back, she moved her hands from Natsu's back and they fell onto the bed. Natsu grabbed them, their fingers interlocking as the final moment approached.

"I'm about to-"Natsu stared.

"Please, let's finish together." Juvia said tearing up. Natsu could feel her desire, her pain and kissed her passionately as he released inside of her.

"AHHHHH!" Juvia's voice reaching a tone and volume as she felt his release. She arched her back eyes rolling back into her head, as she was no longer unable to control her body. Her body flowed like the water magic she controlled as she experienced the edges of pleasure and pain. The sweat coating her body, making it glisten in the faint moonlight.

Natsu stared at her in awe as he pulled out of her and stepped back. Her body glowed, shimmering like water as her sweat shined in the moonlight. Her chest moving up and down, hair flowing across the bed as she tried to catcher her breath. Her breathing heavy as her eyes were devoid of their pupils as if she were blind, but a smile on her face.

Juvia's head went blank as she blacked out from the pleasure she had just felt, her broken thoughts filled only of Natsu. Not even her water could extinguish the flame she unleashed within him, but that's the way she wanted it. When she came to about 2 minutes later, she could feel the warmth of Natsu's arms around her.

"Natsu…?" she asked weakly as he looked at her smiling.

"When you blacked out I got worried, so I waited until you woke up." He answered smiling as he carried her to the head of the bed and placed the covers over her naked body, Juvia was exhausted after what they had just done, but she knew there was no going back now.

Natsu found his underwear and slid them on as he moved towards the couch, taking a blanket with him.

"N…Natsu?" Juvia asked nervously as he turned around.

"Yeah, what is it Juvia?"

"Do…do you want to sleep next to me?" she asked her heart pounding.

"I don't want to sleep alone tonight." She looked the other way nervous as she felt a pressure hit the bed. She turned to see Natsu lying next her under the covers. His goofy smile quelling the uneasiness in her heart.

"Yeah, sure."

Juvia nuzzled close to the Dragon Slayer, much to his surprise. She laid her head on chest and placed her right hand on his toned abs. Initially hesitant, Natsu draped his arm over Juvia's shoulder, pulling her closer to him as he laid down.

Juvia smiled once again as she felt the warmth of Natsu's body against her, she like this feeling. It made her forget her problems, and the pain she felt over the past 6 months. She wished time would just stop so she could have this moment and the sex forever.

"Goodnight Juvia." Natsu said as he felt two soft lips press against his cheeks.

He turned to see Juvia's smiling face, and he knew everything they did that night was worth it all for this. Even if she never talked to him after this he could look back and smile on this moment, this night.

"Goodnight Natsu." She replied back as she placed her head back on his chest, closing her eyes.

_Thank You._

…

* * *

**So there it is, the details of what happened that night between them, let me know what you guys think. :)**


End file.
